The subject technology generally relates to solid-state storage devices. Host data may be reliably stored in a data storage medium such as flash memory by encoding the host data into error-correcting code (ECC) codewords and storing the codewords on the data storage medium. In response to a read command, the codewords may be read from the data storage medium and decoded before passing the error free host data back to the host. The size of a sector of host data may vary based on the host system. For example, in enterprise applications, host sector size may be 536 bytes before adding ECC parity bits compared to 512 bytes used in many consumer applications. Host sectors of different sizes may add complexity to, and compromise the performance of, a flash memory based data storage system like a solid-state device (SSD).